The Definition of Epic
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: This is just a oneshot songfic that way roaming around in my head. The night of Parker's party. LoVe


Title: The definition of Epic.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is just a little one-shot song-fic that was roaming around in my mind. I realize I have written a lot of fic centered on that night of Parker's party but I just hated how that went!

Disclaimer: The entire universe (VM that is) belongs to Rob Thomas. Alas none of it is my own. The song is Burn and fade away by Vega4.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I believe we could have had it all  
We could have shone like stars  
We lost our way_

Veronica watched Logan, his hand help possessively around Parker's waist. She stared at them, willing the image to burn her heart so badly so that she may never feel pain again. She almost relished the feeling, as her heart grew more and more hollow, allowing bitterness to fill the void he left behind.

It's like a vacuum that sucks all the air out of your lungs and leaves them burning with regret and sadness. All the things that could have been and that might be get ripped out of your chest at the simple sight of them together.

Veronica wants to hate Parker but she thinks she's lost the capacity to hate. It's too much energy to hate when all she can do now is cry.

_Everything has got to end sometime  
We were satellites  
Drifting off into space_

Logan snuck a glance at Veronica who was draped over Piz. He never wanted it to be like this. Aspen was a nightmare and it ended the best thing he had going for him. She was never meant to suffer for his indiscretions. Still, he couldn't bottle the sudden urge to walk up to Piz and mash his emo-haired face in.

He'd replayed that night over and over again, trying to will himself back in time so that he never did those things to her. He knew the pain, knew how betrayed she felt. It was how he felt when she went back to Duncan and a voice inside him wondered if this wasn't his own personal form of vengeance. Hurt them until they bleed Echolls. He'd even tried to justify it, telling himself that she never should have expected anything more from him.

But he knew it was all bullshit. He'd hurt her beyond '_I'm sorry's_ ' and teddy bears that say '_I still luv you beary much'_

_I'm alone in the rain  
With a movie in my head  
About a dream you were in  
Where we lost ourselves_

Veronica padded silently through Logan's bedroom, trailing her finger softly over the mahogany wood of his nightstand. She froze as her fingers touched the cool hard metal of the frame she had given him for Valentines Day. It contained a picture of the two of them lost in each other's eyes. She presumed her father had taken it when they weren't looking. She had given it to him because she felt it captured something so gentle in his eyes that words couldn't. In truth she felt relieved that he still had her picture in his room. I meant he wasn't sleeping with Parker, not yet anyway.

Veronica allowed her fingers to languish for a moment longer before she sat down on his bed, thankful for a quiet place to avoid the happy couple.

_Burn and fade away again  
For all time._

She hated that he tried to set her up, like she was a lost puppy who needed someone to validate her. She never needed anyone, until she needed him. He couldn't fix it; make it better with a new man. To some degree she appreciated the fact that he tried but she hated that he was okay with seeing her with someone else.

We wished too hard on that  
Shooting star  
That burned a hole in us  
But left a trail in our eyes 

Logan scanned the room for Veronica; he hadn't said a meaningful word to her the whole night. He slowly peeked his head into his bedroom and smiled when he found her staring up at him from his bed. Reminiscent of so many things. He knew it back when she first broke up with him, and he knew it now; she would always be the one reflecting back in his eyes. She coursed through his veins and she sustained him. Anything less spelt death but then again, he'd always been willing to die for her.

I don't need anything  
But to know you'll be alright  
Chase a dream, don't look back  
Where we lost ourselves 

She smiled at him. That soft sad smile that let him know she was shattered. But she couldn't be broken, he needed her to be all right, needed to know he hadn't done that to her.

"Veronica I…" but she cut him off inexorably. Her lips burnt a trail right to his heart. She pressed herself against him willing her mind to make an imprint of him. His smell, his taste, and the way he ran his fingers up her arms. She needed to remember it all, take it away with her and this time she needed to allow him to sustain her.

She stared up into his eyes and allowed the stray tear to fall. He watched is cascade down her cheek and his heart stopped for that second.

She turned and walked away from him and out into the sea of people who, somehow couldn't feel the pain that rolled off her like waves and she wondered how they couldn't feel it when it hurt so much. She reached the door and turned once more to find him staring at her from his bedroom door.

She almost smiled as she remembered the definition of epic, the one she'd looked up after she found him with Kendall.

"Epic, extending beyond the usual or ordinary"

_Burn and fade away again_

_For all time_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

For those of you reading "Here in your arms" I promise to update soon, I just had to write this and get it out of my head.

On a side note : Reviews make me super happy :)


End file.
